


Out of the Blue

by Hundling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dancing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Caboose, No one ever writes anything with Carolina and Caboose, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Takes place after Season 15 ends, compleatly platonic, first time writer long time watcher, i mean you can see it how ever you want to but yeah, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hundling/pseuds/Hundling
Summary: Caboose thinks that he is good at dancing. Church and Tucker never did. But what do they know?Also know as: Caboose is dancing and it confueses Carolina.





	Out of the Blue

Caboose liked to dance. 

His momma used to dance with his dad in the kitchen of their old farm to the music softly streaming out of their radio while he and his siblings would hide in the living room giggling.

Caboose happens to think he is an excellent dancer. Church and Tucker never did. No one would dance with him, but he didn't mind. He would be like that man in the tv who dances with a broom stick! (Said broom definitely never was hurled across the room and hit Church by accident because it never happened.) (Tucker did it.) 

They had won against the Blues and the Reds and Church was gone. Really really gone. Alpha was gone. Epsilon was gone. Church was gone. Just gone. 

They were back in the city on Chorus now, Agent Washington was still in the hospital but Doctor Grey said he would be okay. 

For once the training room was very empty. Everyone was busy with something. Not Caboose though. Caboose was standing in the training room by himself, staring at the ceiling. Lopez and Sarge had shut him out of the Machine room. Donut was talking to Kimball about something banners. Grif and Simmons were off somewhere talking to other and whispering which is fine because it's not like Caboose wanted to know anyways (frowny face.). Doctor Grey said Wash needed the quiet. (Although that doesn't explain why Tucker got to stay. Emphasis frowny face.).

So Caboose stood in the center of the training room all by himself. Slowly he raised his arms up in front of him and began to waddle in circles. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-"

"What are you doing?" She sounded perplexed, her voice still raw and her eyes were tired, her helmet was hanging loosely by one hand.

"Hello Agent Carolina!" Caboose greeted her, before spinning in his next circle, his back now facing her. "I am dancing!" He waddled around through the next circle, facing her again he could see her eyebrows scrunched up like she wasn't sure what to think about this. 

A lot of people looked at him like that. 

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! He turned and bowed at her, bouncing up onto his toes like he used to when he danced with his sisters. 

Carolina laughed softly, and shook her head. Caboose liked it when she laughed. "You don't know how to dance, do you?" She asked.

"Whaa? Of course I know how to dance!" He gasped, putting a hand on his chest. "Like this! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven!" 

She laughed again and he wasn't sure wether it was a good laugh or not. He wasn't sure she knew either. A minute later she was dancing with him, guiding him along to the rhythm of imaginary music. 

"Almost." She said after a few minutes. "But you're using the wrong beat." 

"Pfft, no I'm not." Caboose swung her out to do a spin, which she of course gracefully flowed with and Caboose definitely did not wish for a moment that he was that graceful. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." 

"No." She said in that scary 'I am a freelancer and yes I am right.' voice. "It's one, two, three." 

"No you forgot the last four." Caboose nodded knowingly.

"No I didn't." Her eyebrows were becoming fizzled again. 

"Yes you did. One for every member of the family. Mom, Dad, Lucy, Dale, Sally, Dot, Michel." 

"Caboose that's not how that works-" 

"Church, Caboose, Sheila, Freckles, Tucker, Washington, Carolina." 

She stared at him for a moment. Her jade green eyes were almost blank but not quite. Slowly she pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him. Caboose hugged her back.

Caboose was very good at giving hugs. 

"...Thank you, Caboose."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ine ad of sleeping. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
